


Il y a si longtemps

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Policier, Romance, complot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des meurtres inexpliqués, des aurors pas comme les autres, est-ce un mélange heureux ?</p><hr/><p>Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je le croirais jaloux. Comme lui, j'ai eu des amants, j'ai donné du plaisir, j'en ai reçu, je ne me suis jamais attaché...</p><hr/><p>— Oui ! A quoi penses-tu ? fait-il curieux en voyant mon sursaut.</p><p>J'hésite à lui répondre, il va me prendre pour un illuminé.</p><p>—  A l'art des poisons de la sorcellerie noire.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Il y a si longtemps

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome.
> 
>  
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse à un défi photo-fictions organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions (adresse sur mon profil).
> 
> Il fallait écrire un OS en partant de cette photo :  
> 

 

 

Montage : Sangdelicorne  -  Photo Dennys Ilic Photography et magazine ONE

 

J'attends depuis plus d'une demi heure, dans le froid, les pieds glacés par la couche de neige qui recouvre cette région inhospitalière d'Ecosse. Je finis par me demander ce que je fais là sous l'apparence de ce cher Survivant avec sur le dos un infâme jean trop large qui plisse au niveau des fesses et un pull qui gratte, heureusement que mon linge en dessous est le mien, au moins il est doux et confortable. Quoique, un tee shirt qui porterait son odeur et celle de ce parfum sensuel qu'il met depuis quelques mois ne me serait pas désagréable... Un bruit de transplanage et personne, il joue encore avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il m'agace.  A vingt-cinq ans, il est toujours aussi jouette qu'à treize, cette réflexion me rappelle une scène évocatrice de plaisirs de l'hiver et de boules de neige, devant la cabane hurlante et ce n'est pas ça qui va me mettre de bonne humeur.

— Bonjour, mon cœur... me souffle sa voix tandis que ses lèvres se posent dans le creux derrière mon oreille ce qui me fait frissonner de plaisir et de rage.

— Ce n'est pas Blaise, Potter.

— Malfoy ! s'écrie-t-il en reculant de deux mètres, avec, dans le ton, une telle horreur que je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

— Oui ! c'est bien moi, fais-je en me retournant. Tiens, voilà le parchemin dont tu as besoin pour aller au magenmagot.

— Où est Blaise ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour te répondre.

— Malfoy ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

Me voilà au pied du mur. Comment annoncer à son ancien ennemi, qui lui se considère toujours comme tel à plein temps, que son petit-ami est parti faire des galipettes tout le week-end avec une femme au lieu d'accomplir sa mission qu'il ma refilée ? Et comment m'empêcher d'ajouter que c'est loin d'être la première fois ? Pauvre naïf ! Il avait peut-être du flair en ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais sûrement pas avec son amant.

— Il ne lui est rien arrivé, Potter. C'est à toi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose et pas une bonne. Ton Blaise n'est plus le tien depuis longtemps ou tout au moins, tu n'en as plus l'exclusivité depuis belle lurette.

Il reste là sans me répondre, imperturbable. J'ai toujours su lire son visage, ses émotions, ses colères... le mal que je lui faisais. Toujours. Là je ne vois rien. Je lui tire mon chapeau. Blaise et lui sortent ensemble depuis plus de dix mois et je l'ai toujours cru très amoureux de celui qui n'est plus mon ami depuis le même laps de temps. Je connais trop bien cet ancien Serpentard de malheur. Il avait envie de se faire le Sauveur du monde sorcier, ça l'émoustillait, alors il l'a fait, piétinant au passage ce qu'il savait de mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas le geste d'un ami.

— Ça va ? tu t'es fait du bien ? raille-t-il.

— Tu crois que ça me procure du plaisir ? Je le regarde stupéfait et je continue en criant, j'ai effectué sa mission à sa place parce que je savais que c'était très important pour toi, Potter. J'avais mieux à faire de mon week-end que de te sauver la mise et être ton alibi sous ton apparence à la conférence de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers à Stockholm. En tout cas, ton traité est signé, tu peux rentrer en grande pompe.

Dès que je prononce cette dernière phrase, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. C'est ce que j'aurais dit à Poudlard il y a dix ans quand j'étais son ennemi. Entretemps, j'ai appris à le connaître, je sais que c'est le moindre de ses soucis.

— Tu devais emmener ton amant dîner au Chemin de Traverse peut-être ? me lance-t-il et, cette fois, ses yeux brillent de fureur.

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je le croirais jaloux. Comme lui, j'ai eu des amants, j'ai donné du plaisir, j'en ai reçu, Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne. Mon cœur est pris, depuis tant de temps, depuis trop longtemps, depuis toujours. Maudit soit l'instant, où désespérant de lui, me sentant seul pour la saint-Valentin, fête que j'ai pourtant toujours détestée, j'ai, sur un coup de tête inhabituel, invité à dîner un collègue qui me faisait des avances depuis un moment.

La soirée s'est révélée un échec du début à la fin. Ennuyeux, collant puis larmoyant, cela résume assez bien le personnage. Pourtant, il y eut pire. J'étais en train de me demander ce que je devais faire de cette main qui se révélait molle, moite et qui triturait, en public, mes doigts sur la nappe blanche quand j'avais croisé le regard vert et incendiaire du commis de table qui nous servait. Potter ? Que pouvait bien faire Potter dans ce rôle ? Très certainement, l'une ou l'autre mission en sous-marin dont il était coutumier. Il avait posé sans douceur nos assiettes devant nous avant de s'éloigner. Pourtant, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce rôle qui n'était pas le sien, souriant aux autres clients, diligent et efficace sans précipitation. Tout le long du repas j'avais senti son regard meurtrier sur ma nuque me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tandis que moi, dès qu'il zigzaguait élégamment entre les tables, je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux sa silhouette, avantagée par le pantalon noir qui moulait ses fesses, la chemise blanche et le nœud papillon. Lui me haïssait et ne supportait pas ma présence, moi je l'aimais et le voulais tout à moi. Pathétique !

Arnaud en face de moi, inconscient de la situation, se faisait pressant, multipliait les appels du pied sous la table, essayait de reprendre la main que je lui avais retirée. Quand Potter avait posé l'assiette de notre plat pratiquement sur la sienne, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire nerveusement en lui lançant un regard moqueur très vite calmé par des yeux presque noirs de haine. Le dessert nous avait été servi par un autre jeune homme et je n'avais plus revu l'Elu du monde sorcier pendant plusieurs mois.

Auror tout comme lui, tout comme Blaise, je vois fonctionner les services. Potter n'est pas dans le même que moi, pourtant je sais qu'il a toujours les missions les plus dangereuses, les affaires les plus tordues. Ils ont tendance à prendre le Sauveur pour un surhomme alors qu'il y a bien plus expérimenté que lui. Parfois il disparait pendant des semaines voire plus en monde moldu sur une piste ou sur une autre sans que personne s'en soucie et il travaille toujours seul. N'y a-t-il donc que moi à angoisser et craindre pour sa vie ?

— Tu pourrais peut-être te rappeler que je suis là ? aboie-t-il.

— Tu veux que je te parle de quoi exactement ? Quoi que je dise, tu le prends toujours mal.

— Donne moi une seule raison de le prendre bien, Malfoy. Une seule.

— On n'est plus à Poudlard. Ces jeux d'enfant j'en suis lassé. Nous sommes deux aurors qui devons travailler ensemble. En quoi te concernent mes amants ? Tu fais ta vie, moi, la mienne !

— Pourquoi as-tu exécuté cette mission à la place de Blaise ?

— Pourquoi ai-je accompli les précédentes ? C'est la cinquième. La seule différence c'est que pour celle-ci il n'est même pas rentré à temps pour ce rendez-vous.

Il ne me répond rien. Il me fixe sans me voir. Ma colère, mon indignation ne sont plus et soudain, l'adrénaline retombée, misérablement, je grelotte. L'effet du polynectar se dissipe et je me sens redevenir moi.

— Par Merlin, Malfoy, on dirait un veracrasse sur la banquise. Rentre te réchauffer, moi je n'ai pas fini, fait-il d'un ton sec. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

Il finit à peine sa phrase qu'il transplane, je soupire et en fais autant.

 

Je suis enfin rentré dans mon havre de paix. C'est ainsi que je considère mon appartement au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble résidentiel. Il est clair, lumineux, il s'ouvre sur une grande terrasse recouverte en ce moment d'un tapis immaculé et sur le ciel qui rougeoie en cette fin de journée froide mais ensoleillée. Il est tout le contraire du manoir Malefoy. Je voulais vivre loin de cette atmosphère sombre et frelatée. La magie noire fera toujours partie de ma vie, elle fait même partie de la sienne, j'en suis sûr, mais je l'utilise différemment et à d'autres fins.

Sous la douche chaude, je soupire de bien être, la main sur moi pour m'aider à mieux rêver de lui. Je ne sais ce que donnera cette vérité enfin établie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai pas de remords, peut-être parce que je n'ai pas vu dans ses yeux la souffrance que je redoutais tant d'y apercevoir.

Assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, après un bon dîner, je retrouve avec plaisir le coin du feu. Je souffle doucement sur le Darjeeling fumant que contient ma tasse quand une lumière verte et un juron m'avertissent de l'atterrissage de Blaise dans la cheminée du bureau. Si j'en juge par son pas nerveux, il est furieux. Ainsi nous serons deux. Je le regarde faire une entrée digne d'une diva et lève juste un sourcil poli et ennuyé, cette moue dédaigneuse que déteste Harry.

— Tu es content de toi ? me lance-t-il d'emblée.

— Si toi, tu aimes lui mentir, ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu n'avais qu'à être là à l'heure.

— Dis plutôt que tu attends ça depuis des mois. Si tu crois que tu vas prendre ma place pour la cause, tu es tout le contraire de ce qu'il demande à un homme.

Hélas, je ne le sais que trop bien pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de lui offrir la satisfaction de me voir atteint par ses méchancetés car il ne cherche qu'à me meurtrir plus.

— Tu es loin d'être ce qu'il cherche aussi. Il a horreur de la fourberie, du mensonge. Il est fier. Lorsqu'il va se rendre compte que tous les aurors du service sont au courant de tes infidélités depuis des mois, tu peux être sûr que tu vas devenir son ennemi numéro un. Tu vas voir que c'est confortable, je t'ai chauffé la place.

— Tu te fais trop d'honneur, ta majesté ! Il n'a qu'indifférence pour toi.

Ça fait mal. Mal de m'apercevoir que mon ancien ami cherche à me blesser à tout prix. Mal de constater que celui que j'aime ne me voit même pas. Mais ... mais il ment ! et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il ment bien à Harry ! Si ce dernier ne me rend pas mes sentiments, sa haine est loin de l'indifférence.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté, lui fais-je d'une voix que je veux amusée.

Je le vois pâlir de fureur et je jubile. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, il n'est pas atteint dans son amour mais dans son orgueil. Ma souffrance, pendant des mois, il l'a bafouée ne se gênant nullement pour parler de leur couple, de leurs sorties, de ses exploits au lit, y prenant même un malsain plaisir que je ne comprends pas.

— Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Draco. Tu es un Malfoy et ça il ne l'oubliera jamais.

— Je suis aussi Draco, et ma vie, il ne l'a jamais méprisée, quitte à risquer la sienne, fais-je avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Tu ne comprendras jamais ce qui nous lie.

— Tu n'as jamais entendu comme il parle de toi, me jette-t-il méchamment.

— Le principal c'est que j'occupe son esprit, même quand il est avec toi.

— Ce n'est certainement pas ton nom qu'il crie quand je le fais jouir.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le tien non plus.

J'ai la satisfaction de le voir sursauter. Quand il a bu, Blaise parle et si il y a longtemps qu'il ne sort plus avec moi dans les bars, il n'en est pas de même d'Anthony Goldstein, son partenaire qui partage souvent ses libations. Raconter en public que le Survivant reste indifférent dans ses bras et qu'il est incapable de sentiments, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Au moment même, j'avais haussé les épaules et déclaré que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il ferait avec Blaise si il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Anthony m'avait répondu en riant que Blaise ne l'aimait pas plus.

— ...

— De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tu fasses encore partie de sa vie actuelle ou future, il ne tient pas assez à toi pour te pardonner ce genre de trahison.

— Ne te tracasse pas, il a du monde sur sa liste d'attente. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, me jette-t-il avant de partir. Il ne reste jamais seul longtemps.

C'est le seul point sur lequel je suis d'accord avec lui.

 

Le lundi est là, déjà. Il est tout juste huit heures quand je pousse la porte du bureau et que je rejoins mon box. Un calme inhabituel y règne. Installé derrière ma table, je me mets à trier la paperasse en retard. Je déteste cette partie du boulot mais je la sais nécessaire. Après un soupir, je m'attaque au premier rapport.

— Malfoy !

— Oui ?

— Convocation chez le patron ! immédiatement.

Je pénètre dans le bureau de John Dawlish, aussi jovial qu'à l'accoutumée et en ressors aussitôt après afin de prendre l'ascenseur pour le niveau 1 et le cabinet cossu du ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt. La première personne que je remarque en entrant est Harry appuyé nonchalamment sur la table ministérielle, puis Blaise debout de l'autre côté et qui n'a pas l'air d'en mener large et enfin le ministre. J'ai toujours eu le sens des priorités !

— Asseyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, m'ordonne celui-ci en me désignant le siège en face de lui. Depuis cinq ans que vous êtes attaché au service de Dawlish, vous avez fait vos preuves et particulièrement ces derniers mois.

Je lance un coup d'œil discret à Harry qui est imperturbable.

— Je vous propose donc de travailler directement attaché à mon service comme Messieurs Potter, Goldstein et Zabini. Vous verrez peu le bureau et beaucoup le terrain. Les missions sont rarement de tout repos, elles vous conduiront parfois à l'étranger pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Vous êtes libre de refuser. Je comprendrai très bien si des attaches ou de futures responsabilités familiales vous poussent à rester sur place.

Je réfléchis très vite, je suis sûr que Harry est responsable de cette demande, je ne sais où il veut en venir, où il compte me mener mais je vais accepter et tant pis si je me retrouve dans les montagnes écossaises à traquer les trolls ou les géants. Je réponds donc immédiatement et calmement.

— J'accepte.

— Bien, Tu avais raison, fait-il à Harry avant de se retourner vers moi. Vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Potter qui, à sa demande, travaillera dorénavant avec vous en binôme. Vous pouvez y aller, Messieurs.

Et la foudre s'abat sur ma tête. Je sors sonné du bureau. Il a toujours œuvré seul, je ne comprends pas ce revirement. Blaise passe à côté de moi. Son visage fermé, ses yeux furibonds, disent mieux que ne le pourraient faire des mots que la situation actuelle est loin de lui plaire. Est-ce le pourquoi de tout ceci ? Blesser son ancien amant ? A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre.

— Malfoy ! Suis- moi !

Cela promet ! je le suis au niveau 9, celui des mystères. Une porte en face de l'ascenseur que nous franchissons puis un simple couloir nu nous mènent à une autre porte noire et brillante qui s'ouvre sur une salle circulaire comprenant douze portes toutes identiques, sans poignées. Elles sont disposées tout autour de la pièce. Le sol en marbre noir a l'aspect d'une eau sombre, impression renforcée par les flammes bleues des chandeliers muraux qui s'y reflètent. L'accès à la salle circulaire se ferme, le mur tourne sur lui-même et je n'arrive plus à différencier les portes. Potter lui n'hésite pas et en pousse une qui donne sur un autre couloir sombre. Encore des portes, toujours des portes. Je compte. Il déverrouille la quatrième et je découvre un bureau clair, illuminé par une fenêtre qui donne sur la mer, trompe-œil sorcier pour faire croire à la clarté du jour alors que nous sommes profondément sous terre. Le paysage que je découvre n'est pas anglais. La mer est bleue, trop bleue. Le sol est brun, les falaises semblent faites de roches ocres. L'Espagne peut-être, la Grèce plus probablement.

Il me regarde sans un mot. Regrette-t-il déjà sa demande. Je l'entends soupirer.

— Tu as dit que nous n'étions plus des enfants mais des adultes et aussi des aurors qui devions travailler ensemble. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible pourtant je veux essayer, me lâche-t-il comme à regret.

— Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est qu'un seul mot. Le seul qui me soit important. Et la réponse a l'air de lui poser un problème. Une fois encore, elle me déroute. Il me rétorque du bout des lèvres, ses yeux toujours dans les miens, qu'il n'en sait rien et qu'il faudra que je me satisfasse de cette réponse. Je m'en contente très bien, elle me plait cent fois plus que celle que j'avais imaginée. Il regarde autour de lui comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, ce bureau qui manifestement est le sien. Il maugrée qu'on va devoir faire des aménagements et ça me fait sourire. En bon Gryffondor, il a foncé et maintenant il faut qu'il trouve des solutions aux difficultés qu'il a créées. Il rédige quelques mots et envoie la note de service dans un tube placé contre le mur à sa droite.

— Je l'ai toujours occupé seul. Il faut faire de la place. On va vider cette grosse armoire, me fait-il, elle ne sert pas à grand chose et prend beaucoup de place.

Déjà, il l'a ouverte et attire à lui le premier bac de courrier, retourne s'asseoir au bureau et commence à trier.

— Tu comptes me regarder et te tourner les pouces ? me demande-t-il abruptement.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de trier des documents concernant d'anciennes affaires desquelles je ne sais rien.

Pourtant je saisis une boîte qui déborde et m'installe en face de lui à la place d'éventuels visiteurs.

— Rien de tout cela, soupire-t-il avec une grimace éloquente sur ce que lui inspire ses missives, ce n'est que le courrier privé adressé, via le ministère, au Survivant. Parfois il y a une lettre ou l'autre qui demande de l'aide et ce sont celles-là qui m'intéressent, le reste tu jettes. Pas besoin de tout lire, dès le début tu comprends ce que c'est. En une heure on devrait avoir tout fini. Parfois j'y mets l'un ou l'autre bout de papier personnel puis je l'y oublie.

Je découvre de tout, des lettres d'amour d'hystériques, des lettres de remerciement pour des aides, des lettres lui demandant son appui à des associations fantaisistes, des lettres d'insultes, des lettres de menaces. Plus j'avance, plus je m'étonne de voir qu'il est loin de faire l'unanimité. Huit ans après les faits, il incarne encore pour le monde sorcier celui qui a tué Voldemort et seulement cela. Son action en tant qu'auror, et apparemment il n'est pas que ça, est ignorée, méprisée. Au fond du bac, il y a une lettre d'amour signée William qui est ouverte et qu'il a conservée, quelques photos, lui avec ses amis, lui avec Seamus Finnigan dans les bras, lui blotti entre ceux d'un jeune homme blond inconnu sur une plage quelconque, toujours lui embrassant pour les besoins de l'instantané un garçon brun avec en arrière plan la tour Eifel, je reste avec elles en main, incapable de détacher mes yeux.

— " En quoi te concernent mes amants ? Tu fais ta vie, moi, la mienne ! " c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? me fait-il d'une voix sèche.

Je lui tends les quelques clichés avant de me lever pour prendre le bac suivant, je pourrais l'attirer d'un sortilège mais j'ai besoin d'échapper à son regard scrutateur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont j'aie le désir de conserver la photo ou même qui m'ait donné envie d'en prendre. Nous avons à peine fini de trier ses boîtes de courrier que, d'un sort, il réduit l'armoire ainsi qu'une chaise à leur plus simple expression. Il rend aux meubles miniatures que lui a apportés un quelconque sorcier leur taille d'origine. Me voilà pourvu des mêmes bureau et fauteuil que lui. Il les a mis de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face. Je le vois regarder satisfait autour de lui. A la place de la vieille armoire pansue, il en met une à dossiers suspendus, pratique et à la fois élégante dans la pureté de ses lignes modernes, tout à fait comme je les aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil intrigué, je surprends un petit sourire en coin qui me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard.

— Il n'y a pas de mission urgente. On va manger un morceau d'abord puis on attaquera la paperasse

 

Cela fait presque quatre semaines que je passe toutes mes journées avec le Survivant dans une bonne entente toute professionnelle. Nous n'avons pas échangé deux mots personnels pendant tout ce temps. Si nous sommes allés sur le terrain plusieurs fois, nous n'avons effectué aucune tâche dangereuse, rien de comparable en tout cas aux missions qu'il accomplit d'habitude et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas étranger à cet état de chose.

— Potter ?

— Oui ? grogne-t-il entre deux bouchées de sandwich.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Mon ton sec l'a interpellé et là, soudain, j'ai toute son attention. Il en oublie même de manger et ça, croyez-moi, c'est un signe. Je regarde son poing se serrer, je sais que ma question ne lui plait pas. Il se force à détendre ses doigts et caresse machinalement le bois patiné et luisant du bureau. J'imagine cette main un peu rugueuse caressant ma peau, sa bouche embrassant la mienne, son corps brûlant sous le mien ou sur... Si c'est lui, peu importe. Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre et je sursaute.

— Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je t'aurais choisi comme partenaire ?

— Pourtant, tu t'es arrangé pour qu'on ne fasse aucune mission dangereuse.

— Exact ! Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

— Quoi alors ?

— Arrête d'aboyer, me fait-il tout aussi sèchement que moi. Je veux juste qu'on se familiarise à la manière de réagir de l'autre, ça peut nous sauver la vie lorsque nous serons face au danger. Je t'ai épié pendant des années à Poudlard, mais tu es devenu un homme tout à fait différent, un homme que je ne connais plus et que je dois apprendre.

— ...

— Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu travailler avec un partenaire ?

— Non.

— Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir en perdant une fois de plus quelqu'un qui m'est proche et, lorsque tu travailles avec une personne comme on le fait dans ce service, ce rapprochement est inévitable.

Je ne sais comment je dois prendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Cela signifie-t-il qu'étant moi, Draco Malfoy, son ennemi, cette crainte de perdre son partenaire n'existe pas ? Pourtant il a bien dit que ... et puis nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! j'en ai assez de me poser des questions sur lui. Il m'agace, il m'énerve, il me... Par Salazar ! Pourquoi a-t-il ses yeux-là ?

— Demain soir nous allons assister à une réception en monde moldu à l'ambassade du Maroc mais tu t'en doutes nous ne serons pas parmi les invités. Un groupe mercenaire sorcier intervient depuis peu dans le monde moldu, travaillant pour le plus offrant. Ils sont responsables des derniers décès mystérieux commis lors de grands évènements, de rassemblements privés. Ce sera notre première mission dangereuse ensemble.

— Pourquoi un jeudi ?

— Le 20 janvier, c'est le dîner organisé pour l'Aïd El Kebir, la grande fête annuelle des musulmans. Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait les repérages. Nous travaillerons en collaboration avec Blaise et Anthony. Ils s'occuperont de l'extérieur et de l'accueil des invités, nous nous occuperons de la salle à manger et du grand salon. Il y a bien entendu un service d'ordre moldu officiel ainsi qu'une surveillance plus discrète mais, étant donné que ce sont des sorciers qui opèrent, ils sont assez démunis. Tu as des questions ?

— Tu fais encore confiance à Blaise ?

— Tu ne m'épargneras pas, n'est-ce-pas ? me fait-il amer. Mes problèmes personnels n'ont rien à voir avec sa qualification en tant qu'auror.

— Désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Sans y penser, en le voyant mal, je l'ai nommé par son prénom. Je ne le réalise qu'en apercevant son air stupéfait. Il fallait qu'un jour, ça m'échappe. Il y a tellement longtemps que je l'appelle ainsi, depuis la septième en fait et ce jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Serré contre lui sur ce balai, poursuivi par le feudeymon, je n'avais que ce nom à la bouche, Harry, encore et encore. Et lorsque plus tard, d'un avada kedavra, il m'avait libéré de ce mangemort, trop content de tuer celui qu'il considérait comme un traitre, je n'avais pu que sourire et le murmurer à nouveau même si il ne m'entendait pas. Depuis il est, ce prénom, ma seule façon de le caresser en pensées, en murmures, en gémissements dans ces petits matins d'insomnie où j'imagine que mes mains qui satisfont mon propre désir sont les siennes. Sa voix loin d'être tendre me ramène sur terre.

— Draco !

— Oui ? Excuse moi ! Tu disais ?

Je lui réponds d'abord avant de réaliser qu'il m'a aussi appelé par mon prénom et que ça ne semble malheureusement pas être la première fois.

— Ah enfin ! tu es toujours en train de rêver, me fait-il furieux. Tu vas me faire ça en pleine intervention ?

— Tu sais bien que non.

— Ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi voir mes filleuls ?

— Tes filleuls ? des petits rouquins ?

— Exact !

— Je ne m'en doutais pas !

Et je me mets à rire en le regardant faire une moue offensée.

— Je crois que je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire que d'aller voir miss-je-sais-tout et Weasmoche. Je t'accompagnerai mais juste pour te protéger au cas où les mioches t'agresseraient.

— C'est ça, c'est ça... me fait-il ironique. On ira directement du bureau. On revient à notre mission ?

J'essaye d'oublier cette proposition inattendue qui me parachute dans sa vie privée que je n'ai même pas entrevue en un mois pour me replonger dans le travail. Rien n'est plus difficile que d'oublier mon cœur qui bat la chamade.

— Je t'écoute.

— La réception a lieu dans une rue large et calme, arborée, Queen's Gate Gardens, (1) tu as quelques escaliers, la porte qui s'ouvre sur un long vestibule, un vestiaire sera organisé dans la première pièce à droite où se débarrasseront les invités. Le dîner aura lieu dans la grande salle à manger au premier étage et la soirée se poursuivra au salon de réception. Un orchestre traditionnel arabe prendra alors possession de la salle à manger désertée.

— Combien d'invités ?

— Soixante au dîner, le double à la soirée. Le rez-de-chaussée est pour l'équipe Blaise et Anthony, le premier étage est pour nous. On sait très peu de choses sur leur manière de procéder. Un seul point commun, des traces d'ammoniaque dans les poumons des morts.

— Des traces d'ammoniaque ?

— Oui ! A quoi penses-tu ? fait-il curieux en voyant mon sursaut.

J'hésite à lui répondre, il va me prendre pour un illuminé.

— A l'art des poisons de la sorcellerie noire.

— ...

— Cet art était très développé dans la magie des ténèbres. Imagine un mélange d'arsenic et d'ambre gris qui mis en contact avec de l'ammoniaque liquide devient un poison volatile que respirent certains invités. C'était fréquemment utilisé il y a quelques siècles, on envoyait un cadeau à son ennemi qui en l'ouvrant occasionnait le bris de la fiole et provoquait ainsi le sublimé, c'est-à-dire le mélange des éléments et la réaction chimique.

— Cela ne demanderait alors pas la présence des sorciers ? me fait-il perplexe.

— Ici, ça ne peut pas être uniquement ce genre de chose. Les morts sont ciblés donc ça doit être déclenché au moment opportun par un sortilège mais à une certaine distance pour ne pas être atteint. Le mélange de poisons doit avoir été perfectionné pour être indécelable par la police scientifique moldue.

— C'est vraiment une idée à creuser, on va revoir les rapports.

Nous travaillons jusque dix-neuf heures sans rien trouver de probant.

— Nous ne trouverons rien, nous manquons de temps.

Je vois son visage fermé et je perçois sans difficulté sa mauvaise humeur.

— Tu ne voulais pas prendre cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact. Kingsley m'a forcé la main. Nous ne sommes pas prêts, s'énerve-t-il. C'est trop tôt.

— Si nous ne sommes pas opérationnels maintenant, nous ne le serons jamais et tu le sais. Bon, on ne devait pas aller rendre visite à ta tribu de rouquins ?

Je l'entends soupirer puis grommeler entre ses dents et si je ne comprends pas tout, je saisis quand même "fichu Sang-Pur plus fier qu'un hyppogriffe". Comme je sais qu'il aime ces derniers, je ne rouspète pas.

 

Je suis avec lui dans une rue déserte de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Les lumières chaudes aux fenêtres des maisons évoquent des repas pris à la table familiale, de doux moments au coin de feu, des bonheurs tout simples. Je me surprends à penser que cette année j'aimerais passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui simplement blotti contre moi et peu importe l'endroit si il est enfin entre mes bras. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte d'un charmant cottage très Angleterre victorienne. Des rires nous parviennent ainsi qu'une voix qui chante horriblement faux. Quand Harry laisse retomber le heurtoir de bronze, celle-ci se tait et une course précipitée se fait entendre.

— C'est parrain, c'est parrain !

— Laissez-moi ouvrir ! s'exclame une autre voix que je reconnais pour être celle de Miss-je-sais-tout.

— Par Merlin ! Venez ici ! laissez votre mère ouvrir ! gronde Weasmoche.

Je me demande si c'est bien ma place. Mais déjà la porte s'écarte et je sens la main de Harry qui me pousse doucement dans le dos pour me faire entrer. Il commence à trop bien me connaître, nous sommes plus que prêts à aller mourir ensemble pour le monde sorcier.

Je vois les yeux de Granger s'ouvrir démesurément quand elle m'aperçoit puis la gêne envahir son visage. Elle serre Harry dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années avant de m'embrasser avec un sourire manifestement ravi, ce qui me laisse coi. Deux petits monstres de cinq à six ans, à la tignasse rousse et aux nombreuses taches de son, qui me font irrémédiablement penser à la paire de plaisantins qui sévissait à Poudlard, se précipitent sur Harry puis c'est une minuscule fillette qui arrive d'une démarche encore malhabile. Je le vois distribuer sans compter des baisers à toute cette petite tribu. Il prend le bébé sur son bras en l'appelant ma poupée puis se retourne vers moi en souriant.

— Avoue qu'elle est jolie, ma petite princesse, dit-il en lui chatouillant le ventre ce qui la fait rire et pousser des petits cris aigus.

— Très ! Elle a les yeux bleus de son père et le sourire de sa mère.

— Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, me souffle-t-il.

Ou je me trompe fort, ou c'est de la tendresse que je viens de voir dans ses yeux. J'ai envie de fermer les miens pour mieux savourer cette vision mais déjà, il me pousse vers le bruit de voix, manifestement il y a du monde. Je lui lance un coup d'œil interrogatif, il me répond par un sourire. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fait piéger par mon ancien Griffy ? Dans l'embrasure de la porte, je survole l'assemblée réunie du regard, une vingtaine de personnes au moins. Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous, nous saluent puis reprennent leur conversation. Il me tire, sa main est sur ma taille, je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Trois ou quatre rouquins ça va mais là ...

— Fais pas ta tête de Sang-Pur, Draco.

— Défense.

— Je sais cependant ici tu n'es pas chez des ennemis, me fait-il en me poussant vers le coin de la pièce où Weasmoche est en train de faire des mélanges bizarres d'alcool et de jus de fruits.

— Harry ! Frérot ! tu es enfin arrivé ! Ah merde! s'exclame-t-il en me voyant.

— Bonsoir Weasley ! Content de te voir aussi ! fais-je ironiquement.

— Bonsoir Malfoy. Harry, on ne savait pas que tu viendrais accompagné, alors Hermione a invité William. Il discute avec Charly.

— Il n'y a pas moyen que ta femme se tienne loin de ma vie privée ? gronde-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil furtif que je ne sais comment interpréter.

Weasley me sert un whisky pur-feu que je sirote en promenant mon regard sur les invités.

— Bonsoir, Harry.

— Bonsoir William. Que deviens-tu ?

Il a, me semble-t-il, presque la trentaine, un physique agréable, grand et brun, un sourire charmeur, une voix chaude et sensuelle, il est aussi le garçon de la photo devant la tour Eiffel et accessoirement l'auteur de la lettre d'amour dont je n'ai lu que l'en-tête par discrétion.

— Je travaille toujours pour le cabinet Andrews & Blackane, je vais bientôt passer associé.

— C'est une bonne opportunité pour toi, répond-t-il poliment.

Ils évoquent des personnes de leur passé commun que moi, bien entendu, je ne connais pas. Et même si j'ai l'habitude des salons et des conversations mondaines, isolé dans ce monde qui discute et rit, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quand à mes voisins, si ils se mettent à évoquer leurs galipettes passées je transplane immédiatement. Une phrase que j'entends me ramène à leur conversation.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir dîner ensemble ce week-end ? propose le séducteur.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, s'excuse Harry doucement.

— Encore une de tes enquêtes mystérieuses, se moque l'autre. Un soir de la semaine prochaine alors ?

— Je ne crois pas, répond Harry en se servant un second verre d'alcool.

Je le regarde faire et lui souffle d'y aller doucement.

— Tu es là, me fait-il avec un sourire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner.

— Un Survivant ivre, ça fait désordre, tu sais.

— Tu ne nous présentes pas ? fait la voix de crooner.

— William Walker. Draco Malfoy.

Je lui fais un signe poli de la tête, je voudrais être bien loin de là. Harry souffle le chaud puis le froid et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Qu'avais-je donc en tête pour croire que cette soirée m'ouvrirait ses bras. Là, je suis bien parti pour le voir entre ceux d'un autre, cet avocaillon de malheur qui m'a toisé, moi un Malfoy, comme le dernier des elfes de maison quand il lui a dit mon nom. Je soupire et me tourne vers la table avec les alcools. Tout compte fait, j'en prendrais volontiers un second aussi. Je plonge au passage dans les yeux verts qui me guettent et je m'y noie avec volupté. Soudain il a un geste que je n'espérais plus, il noue juste un instant ses doigts aux miens, instant de tendresse furtif tant espéré, tant attendu, depuis tant de temps. Ce n'est pas grand chose et c'est beaucoup, car il m'ouvre une porte que je croyais fermée et je sens bondir mon âme dans ma poitrine.

— Viens manger, on passe à table, me fait-il.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui pose audacieusement ma main sur sa taille jusqu'à la table dressée dans la salle à manger. Les plats se succèdent. On ne peut pas dire que je m'ennuie mais le temps passe lentement. J'aimerais déjà aller plus loin. A mon grand étonnement, toute cette joyeuse smala semble avoir effacé de sa mémoire les faits de Poudlard, même Bill dont le visage ravagé m'est un reproche vivant de mes erreurs passées semble content de me voir là, aux côtés de celui qu'il considère comme un petit frère.

— Oublie Greyback, Draco, me chuchote Harry à mes côtés.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il est dans ma tête !

— Mes bêtises lui ont coûté cher.

— Bill est heureux avec Fleur et ses enfants. Il a eu difficile de s'accepter ainsi au début mais il a pu mesurer l'amour de sa femme et c'est inestimable.

Soudain je retrouve la voix qui braillait affreusement faux lorsque nous étions encore sur le perron, elle chante "Happy Birthday to You", la lumière moldue s'éteint, Granger et la mère Weasley apparaissent portant chacune un gros gâteau illuminé de six bougies. Les jumeaux se précipitent, se disputant pour le choix du gâteau avant de souffler leurs chandelles respectives sous les applaudissements. Quand la clarté se fait à nouveau, je me tourne vers Harry pour lui faire une remarque anodine et vois ses yeux trop verts, trop brillants Je me rappelle les rumeurs qui couraient à Poudlard sur les moldus qui lui servaient de parents adoptifs. On les disait cruels, détestant Harry, le brimant et je ne faisais que retourner le couteau dans la plaie par mes moqueries, mes méchancetés sur ses parents disparus. Ce simple anniversaire l'a ému alors qu'il ne symbolise rien pour moi, ce ne sont que deux gâteaux qui se révèleront bons ou pas. J'effleure sa main de la mienne, je voudrais faire plus mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il veut de moi.

La table est débarrassée magiquement, tout souvenir des gâteaux qui se sont révélés très bons disparait et la table aussi. La conversation devient un brouhaha impensable vite couvert par une musique moldue venant de ce qu'ils appellent une chaîne stéréo. Je vois Bill entraîner Fleur au milieu de la place vidée puis Molly et Arthur et même Ron et Hermione oubliant un instant leur rôle d'hôtes. Tiens ! je les ai appelés par leur prénom. Vu la façon dont le plus jeune des rouquins chaloupe, je crains pour les pieds de cette dernière. Je me retourne vers Harry pour lui faire part de ma remarque et je vois une attente dans ses yeux. Pitié ! manifestement il veut danser. J'ai toujours trouvé stupide ces couples de mecs qui se répandent sur les pistes parmi les couples hétérosexuels qui les regardent comme des bêtes de foire faisant un numéro de claquettes. Pourtant mes bras ont faim de lui et j'aimerais sentir pour la première fois son corps contre le mien. Après tout, c'est une réunion familiale, non ? Je sens que si il le veut, il va me faire tourner en Poufsouffle.

— Viens.

Je le tire vers ses amis qui bougent lentement en cadence sur ce slow de David Bowie que j'aime. J'ai mis une main sur sa taille, l'autre plus haut sur son dos presque sur sa nuque, je n'ai jamais dansé avec un homme. Il semble très à son aise et ça ne me plait qu'à moitié, je le voudrais maladroit et ému, autant que moi, que son corps, tout contre le mien, bouleverse. Je lis une interrogation dans ses yeux. Je resserre mon étreinte et sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. Ça y est, j'ai perdu toute notion de raison et le colle à moi, assez pour sentir que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Nous enchainons une seconde danse et quand nous nous séparons, mon corps se retrouve orphelin du sien, il me manque déjà de façon insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouve à ses côtés avec un verre à la main.

— Tu regrettes ?

Je le regarde sidéré, puis je lui souris, attendri de le trouver incertain.

— Non ! absolument pas, fais-je. Tout compte fait c'est très agréable de danser avec un homme, même si je ne me vois pas le faire à une réception du ministère, mais lors d' une nuit d'été sur une terrasse, dans une chambre à la lueur du feu dans la cheminée, ça me plairait infiniment si c'est avec toi.

— Je croyais que tu ne dansais jamais ? fait aigrement le séducteur qui revient dans le panorama à mon grand dam.

— Il y a toujours des exceptions aux règles, répond Harry calmement.

— Pendant que nous sortions ensemble, tu as toujours refusé de m'emmener chez tes relations. J'ai été très surpris quand ta meilleure amie m'a invité à cette petite soirée familiale, je me suis libéré croyant que tu n'attendais que ça. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ton attitude et encore moins la présence de Malfoy ici.

— Je n'étais au courant de rien, William, et Hermione ignorait que je ne serais pas seul. C'était très bien notre aventure ensemble mais si je t'ai quitté, il y a plus d'un an, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis jamais arrivé à m'attacher à quiconque et que toi tu tenais trop à moi.

— Je vois toutefois que le traitement n'est pas le même envers tout le monde.

Il ne sait que répondre et dans l'état actuel des choses entre nous, je le comprends.

— Draco connait tout le monde depuis quinze ans, finit-il par dire. Il fait partie de ma vie depuis autant de temps.

— Je crois que je n'ai rien à faire ici, fait-il d'un air las. Il ne me reste qu'à prendre congé.

Pour un peu, je le plaindrais. Il a l'air toujours très amoureux. Dès qu'il est parti, je pose ma main sur la hanche de mon partenaire et l'attire. Il s'alanguit contre moi doucement. Je regarde son visage légèrement levé vers moi, j'en oublie tout ce monde autour de nous et ne vois plus que ses lèvres pleines, ourlées de rouge cerise, dont je voudrais sentir la douceur sous les miennes, elles m'hypnotisent, deviennent mon seul univers, mon seul désir. A cet instant, je les vois dessiner une grimace moqueuse que j'ai apprise à connaître en un mois. Je dois revenir à l'heure présente.

— Une fois de plus tu ne m'écoutes pas !

— C'est vrai, je ne t'écoutais pas.

— Tu fais des progrès, raille-t-il, tu l'admets.

— Je n'étais pas aussi loin que tu le crois.

Il éclate de rire, avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— Voilà ! me fait-il amusé. Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

— Harry ? Je suis désolée en ce qui concerne William, intervient Hermione qui décidément aujourd'hui fait gaffe sur gaffe. Je croyais que tu serais abattu par ta rupture avec Blaise et j'avais compris lorsque tu m'avais parlé de ses lettres que William avait toujours des sentiments envers toi.

— Ecoute, Hermione, je ne dis rien quand tu essayes de me tirer les vers du nez sur ma vie privée parce que tu t'inquiètes, je le sais. Là tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

— Harry, tu exagères. Mione ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais avec Draco, fait Weasley à la rescousse de sa femme.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu vous présenter mes flirts parce que je savais qu'ils ne seraient que de passage dans ma vie. Vous n'avez pas à aller contre mes décisions. Tu as fait du mal à William ce soir, cependant ça aurait pu être pire et je t'en aurais voulu. Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de vos problèmes de couple, je...

— Viens danser, avant de dire des bêtises que tu regretteras après.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de ses amis, je l'entraîne vers le centre de la pièce où deux couples, bercés par la voix de Freddy Mercury, évoluent perdus dans la musique de Queen. Je retrouve le premier émoi de cette soirée en serrant son corps. Doucement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, n'osant pas en public aller plus loin. Je suis étonné du manque de réactions de son entourage à ma présence, il doit y avoir une raison que je ne saisis pas. Par Salazar ! Si il continue à se serrer ainsi contre moi, je ne réponds plus de rien. Ne peut-il comprendre que cette proximité me rend fou ?

— Harry !

Sa main doucement monte dans ma nuque et, en une caresse sensuelle, il m'attire vers lui. Je soupire en rendant les armes et mes lèvres épousent les siennes, les font miennes, ma langue franchit la barrière des dents pour caresser la sienne, baiser suave, baiser de soie, baiser d'amour. Il est tout ce que j'attendais. Je pose mon front sur le sien, nous dansons lentement. Je suis bien, je pourrais rester ainsi jusqu'au matin. Lui non.

Je me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard sur le pas de la porte à faire mes derniers adieux à ses amis trop choqués pour nous retenir. Dès qu'elle se referme, il noue ses mains sur ma nuque et s'abandonne entre mes bras, je le serre et transplane directement à mon appartement. L'endroit où nous atterrissons semble le cadet de ses soucis. Déjà sa bouche est sur la mienne; ses mains expertes errent sur mon corps et je n'ai qu'un besoin, qu'il soit mien. Je le pousse vers la chambre, puis vers le lit. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous tanguons comme un bateau ivre, avant de nous échouer dans les draps de soie, premier port de ce voyage à deux.

Mes mains repoussent ses vêtements et découvrent sa peau brûlante, ma bouche la goûte et ne s'en rassasie pas. Sur mon corps, le sien se serre, nos virilités se touchent, dures de nos désirs, exigeantes de notre attente. Nos gestes se font fébriles, nos plaintes résonnent.

— Draco, gémit-il, fais moi l'amour !

— Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose, mon-tout-beau.

Je sais que je l'ai dit ! je sais qu'impudiquement, dans la jouissance, je l'ai crié cet amour que je n'arrivais plus à contenir, tandis que lui répétait mon prénom encore et encore. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, qu'il va me fuir comme il a fui William et certainement d'autres.

Il me renverse sur le dos, cherchant mon regard, repoussant tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui colle sur mon visage moite, doucement ses lèvres s'approprient les miennes et je savoure à sa bouche cette volupté lascive, ce don de soi d'après l'amour, moment de bonheur ineffable. Il se blottit entre mes bras avec un soupir de bien-être et j'effleure, en caresses légères et sensuelles, sa peau qui se révèle lentement, douce et veloutée, sous mes doigts curieux qui descendent sur son corps. Ces yeux s'agrandissent, se voilent de désir et déjà, il soupire, arqué contre moi, mon prénom à mi voix.

 

J'ai chaud. Je veux me retourner mais un poids sur mon épaule, un bras au travers de ma poitrine, une jambe posée entre les miennes m'en empêchent. Je me rappelle : Harry. Je souris béatement comme un idiot. "Ne crains rien, mon tout-beau, je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner." Je repousse le drap, pour regarder son corps, j'en suis d'un doigt léger les lignes, une épaule ferme, un flanc doucement galbé, une fesse presque ronde que je caresse de la paume de la main. J'ai tant espéré ces matins tendres où je me réveillerais à ses côtés.

— Froid ! murmure-t-il dans son sommeil.

J'en profite pour inverser nos positions. Il ne me laisse pas m'éloigner resserrant son étreinte. Dans son cou, je respire son odeur d'homme mélangée au reste de son parfum. Elle me chamboule les sens. Je remonte le drap et me rendors dans cette senteur unique.

— Mon ange ?

— ...

— Draco ? Il faut se lever.

— Non !

— Comment ça "non", me fait sa voix moqueuse. Tu crois que Kingsley se préoccupe du fait que nous soyons fatigués par une nuit fantastique mais éprouvante ?

— Fantastique ?

— Prenez un Malfoy par la flatterie, ça donnera toujours un résultat, raille-t-il.

Pourtant je continue à sourire, derrière la taquinerie, je sens la tendresse. Je fais une grimace et referme mes bras sur lui.

— Deux minutes seulement, me fait-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Cela tient du miracle, nous arrivons au bureau avec seulement une heure de retard. Nous reprenons l'étude des dossiers sur le groupe mercenaire et n'en relevons la tête que lorsqu'on frappe.

— Entrez.

Blaise et Anthony sont devant nous, venus mettre au point le timing pour notre mission de ce soir.

— Nous avions rendez-vous à huit heures, fait le premier un peu sèchement.

— Désolé, un imprévu de dernière minute, répond Harry avec un petit sourire.

Je jubile de l'air pincé de mon ancien ami.

— La prochaine fois, au retour de ton imprévu, mets un col roulé, continue Blaise d'un ton aussi abrupt.

Instinctivement, Harry me lance un regard étonné et interrogatif qui nous trahit de la plus sûre des manières. Le col de sa chemise entrouvert sous le cardigan laisse apparaître une ecchymose à laquelle je ne dois pas être étranger. Je lui réponds par un petit sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcils très malfoyen. Je vois Blaise écumer de rage et Anthony se retenir à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Il me renvoie mon sourire avant de se plonger dans la grille horaire qu'il a établie. Il l'explique de façon rapide et concise. Je sais par leurs récits que les autres aurors aiment travailler sous ses ordres et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Quand il a fini, je sais exactement notre futur emploi du temps, la place à occuper, les personnages à surveiller plus particulièrement.

— Des questions ?

J'examine son plan des lieux avant de récapituler.

— En premier, nous nous occuperons de la salle à manger, ensuite nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le grand salon. Qui va s'occuper de l'orchestre arabe ?

— Personne. Nous ne sommes que quatre.

— Dans l'éventualité que nous avons envisagée, c'est pourtant l'endroit parfait afin d'isoler les cibles choisies.

— Mais aléatoire. Les futures victimes n'ont aucune raison d'aller là.

— Une urne sera très certainement mise à disposition pour la contribution aux pauvres selon les cinq préceptes du Coran et je te garantis que personne ne l'évitera, au contraire. Elle sera très certainement mise en évidence dans cette pièce, ailleurs serait dangereux pour son contenu.

— Bien. Je m'arrangerai pour avoir cette urne au bar à côté de moi.

— Non !

— Tu sais qu'il faut le faire. Tu seras là.

Dans quelques minutes, nous rejoindrons nos deux collègues afin de nous rendre au ministère anglais moldu, c'est eux qui nous introduirons, en même temps que leurs propres agents. Les deux ministères travaillent en accord.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partons en mission ensemble, mais j'ai entrevu mon paradis et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'attire entre mes bras, pour un long, très long baiser.

— Fais attention à toi.

— Toi aussi, mon ange, me fait-il. Viens.

Pourtant il s'attarde encore. Sa main dans ma nuque, il écrase sa bouche sur la mienne violemment avant de sortir. Je le suis. Dans l'atrium, devant la cheminée principale, Blaise et Anthony nous attendent. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous atterrissons dans un bureau luxueux mais désert. Nous nous mettons sous sortilèges de désillusion. Harry nous entraîne au long des couloirs, il semble bien connaître les lieux. Lorsque nous sortons de l'ascenseur au cinquième étage des bruits de voix nous guident vers un grand bureau. Plusieurs agents du service national de renseignement criminel sont là en train de discuter et de s'équiper. Enlevant le sort de désillusion, nous apparaissons au milieu d'eux, plusieurs sursautent, manifestement ça amuse mon amour, d'autres le saluent par son prénom.

Nous nous changeons aussi et je le trouve particulièrement séduisant en costume noir, chemise avec col à coins cassés et nœud papillon. Je glisse un Glock dans ma ceinture derrière et attache un double étui à ma cheville, j'y glisse un poignard et une baguette de réserve. Depuis longtemps nous sommes obligés, surtout lors d'opérations en monde moldu, de nous équiper d'armes. Harry, déjà prêt, me regarde faire. Il inspecte ma tenue et redresse mon nœud qui n'en avait nullement besoin.

— Une nouvelle recrue dans votre équipe ? interroge, curieux, un des agents en s'approchant.

— Bonjour Capitaine. Draco est un de nos meilleurs aurors, lui répond-t-il.

— Tu sembles pourtant particulièrement attentif.

— Parce qu'il est aussi mon homme, fait Harry les yeux dans les miens.

J'entends une ou deux exclamations de surprise vite étouffées.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommelle son interlocuteur. Tu sais que dans nos services on ne travaille jamais en couple.

— Chez nous si, répond sèchement Harry.

— C'est toi qui commande la mission ? fait l'autre sans plus insister sur le sujet.

— Comme d'habitude, oui.

— Bien. Tu assistes à notre briefing ?

— Nous y assistons tous les quatre.

Sur le tableau un plan du rez-de-chaussée, un du premier étage, un de l'appartement du second. Je suis les ordres qu'il donne et note les positions que vont occuper les divers agents, je grave aussi dans ma mémoire leurs traits et leur spécialité quand ils en ont une. Lorsqu'il a terminé, Harry le retient d'un geste.

— Nous avons tout lieu de penser que les victimes tuées lors des diverses manifestations mondaines ont été empoisonnées.

— C'est impossible, tout ce qui a été servi lors de la soirée au Palais avait été goûté avant. Les autopsies n'ont révélé aucune substance toxique dans l'estomac.

— C'est parfaitement logique. Draco est notre spécialiste en potions. Explique-leur veux-tu ?

Je me retrouve mis en avant pour un numéro qui n'était pas prévu, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je leur explique l'art des poisons, la sublimation, la formation de poison gazeux puis les possibilités de tuer à distance.

— Donc nous recherchons un seul tueur ?

— Cela m'étonnerait. Il a, à coup sûr, au moins un élément de couverture.

— Très bien.

— Certainement, il fait partie des invités soit parce qu'il joue un rôle politique en monde moldu, soit parce qu'il prend leur apparence et jette ensuite un sortilège d'amnésie à celui dont il emprunte l'identité. Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui a de l'éducation et qui est habitué aux réceptions, aux soirées mondaines, capables de tenir une conversation sur la politique étrangère ou sur la mode, car une femme peut très bien assumer ce rôle. Le tueur ne pourra déclencher la transformation du poison que lorsque sa ou ses victimes seront à proximité. Il faut donc éviter autant que possible que les invités se dispersent. Si il y a une urne pour recueillir des dons pour les œuvres comme toujours dans ce genre de réunions, il faut qu'elle soit impérativement posée après le dîner sur le bar pour éviter que les donateurs soit isolés lors de leur obole, résume Harry.

— Sur quoi vous basez-vous ? demande leur chef.

C'est moi qui répond cette fois.

— Le liquide qui déclenche la sublimation est le plus souvent une solution aqueuse de gaz ammoniac.

— De l'ammoniaque quoi ! fait une voix.

— C'est bien ça, de l'ammoniaque.

J'entends une voix murmurer sur ma droite "Enfoiré d'aristo". Je jette un coup d'œil sur Harry, le petit coin de sa bouche tremble, il a envie de rire. Cela me fait mal, plus que l'insulte. Je sais que le nom des Malfoy n'est plus ce qu'il était mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mépriser. C'est vrai qu'en monde moldu, il ne signifie rien mais moi si et je veux qu'on me respecte. Je me retourne vers la droite, essayant de déterminer lequel a proféré cette grossièreté.

— Aristo, en effet ! ça gêne quelqu'un ? Vous jugez selon la naissance ou selon les actes ?

Je sais que j'ai retrouvé mon visage des mauvais jours, que je toise tout le monde de mon air supérieur et que j'ai lâché ma petite phrase d'un air glacial. Je sais ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer. La main de Harry est venue se poser sur mon épaule, je ne le comprends plus. Quand le chef de leur équipe ajoute quelques consignes, je me tourne vers lui pour un reproche à voix basse.

— Tu avais envie de rire.

— Je savais que tu ne laisserais pas passer. Je voyais déjà leurs têtes devant ton impressionnant masque Sang-Pur, me souffle-t-il avec un petit sourire railleur. Tu as très bien fait. Au début j'ai dû prouver aussi que sorcier ne voulait pas dire illusionniste.

— Il est temps d'y aller, intervient Anthony.

Nous suivons les autres au garage installé au sous-sol. Harry et moi montons avec quatre agents dans une camionnette portant le logo de la société qui se charge de l'organisation de la soirée, tandis que Blaise et Anthony grimpent dans le véhicule des vigiles du soi-disant service privé engagé. Dès l'arrivée, nous n'avons plus une minute à nous. Nous dressons les tables, le bar dans la salle de réception, remplissons les frigos qu'une seconde camionnette vient de débarquer. Le traiteur marocain et ses aides viennent de faire leur apparition, le personnel est nombreux et la couverture de notre tueur peut se trouver parmi eux.

Il est vingt heures, les derniers invités sont arrivés. Nous circulons parmi eux avec des plateaux de flûtes remplies de champagne ou de jus de fruits. Si dans le service d'ordre il y a une dualité moldus, sorciers, dans les invités nous en retrouvons une autre, musulmans et non musulmans. Tout est donc prévu pour satisfaire les deux et cela ne semble étonner personne. Je surveille le moindre geste suspect, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry dès que je peux. Il est concentré sur sa tâche et ça me rassure.

Ils sont enfin installés à table. Pour nous, c'est plus facile de les observer assis qu'évoluant à travers le grand salon. Il y a bien entendu des personnes que nous surveillons de plus près que d'autres, étant plus en danger de par leur appartenance à une nation, à un groupe politique ou religieux. Il en est ainsi, par exemple, de l'ambassadeur libyen proche de Khadafi, de la nièce de Yasser Arafat, du consul du Pakistan, fervent partisan du général Pervez Moucharraf soutenu par les Etats-Unis, du neveu du président mauritanien Taya dont le régime ne tient qu'à un fil. Le dîner tire à sa fin et nous n'avons rien repéré d'anormal. Nous avons seulement vu passer quantité de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. La cuisine marocaine a la réputation d'être une des plus fines du monde arabe et manifestement, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'y goûter.

Le grand salon bruisse de conversations diverses. Au bar, Harry et moi surveillons tout ce petit monde. Les quatre autres agents-serveurs passent une fois de plus avec les plateaux, garnis, cette fois, de verres remplis de thé à la menthe ou de pousse-café divers.

Le traiteur et ses aides débarrassent la salle à manger et bientôt nous voyons et entendons les musiciens arabes accorder leurs instruments, des ûd ou luths orientaux, des darbukka, ces tambours en forme de sablier, des bendirs, tambours typiquement marocains, un râbâb instrument à cordes frottées qui n'est pas sans rappeler le violon et dont l'archet a la forme d'un arc. Enfin il y a une guitare andalouse et un violon tzigane. Les membres de l'orchestre ont respecté la tradition arabe et sont tous vêtus de djellabas blanches et je maudis ces vêtements amples sous lesquels on peut dissimuler n'importe quoi. La vedette de la soirée, le violoniste Nabil Akbib est le dernier à s'installer. Au maroc, la musique arabo-andalouse forme la base principale du répertoire, elle est la synthèse des traditions musicales arabes, berbères et espagnoles. Les musiciens attaquent une musique lancinante, envoûtante, pendant que l'un d'eux récite un poème. J'ai bien étudié les fiches, les photos des membres de l'orchestre, je n'aperçois rien d'anormal.

Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, certains invités partent déjà et je vois les agents du service de protection officiel commencer à plaisanter entre eux, relâchant leur surveillance. Une jeune femme s'approche pour demander un verre, ce sera un Bloody Mary, c'est loin d'être son premier de la soirée. Elle est jeune et belle, elle me fait un sourire charmeur, ce n'est pas le premier non plus. Harry n'est pas loin de moi et il voit tout, mon amour, il fronce le nez et m'envoie un regard noir. Je ne le savais pas aussi jaloux, ça m'amuse. Elle reste là debout, devant moi, et nous échangeons quelques mots sur la soirée et son ambiance. L'ambassadeur de Libye s'approche de cette maudite urne qui est juste devant Harry, il est accompagné de son hôte Mohamed Belmahi l'ambassadeur marocain. De façon ostentatoire, le premier glisse un chèque dans la fente. Au même moment, sans le vouloir un invité heurte du coude la jeune femme devant moi qui pousse un cri de douleur et perd l'équilibre. Je perçois enfin à ce moment son aura magique qu'elle dissimulait on ne peut plus efficacement. Très rapidement elle sort sa baguette de sa manche, murmure une formule. Je me jette sur les deux diplomates et les pousse de tout le poids de mon corps sur le sol, tout en lui envoyant le seul sort qui me vient à l'esprit, un avada kedavra. Le trait vert lumineux quitte ma baguette pour la frapper de plein fouet. J'entends Harry, au même moment, hurler mon prénom et un bouclier blanc lumineux se dresse devant moi sur lequel rebondit le sort de mort envoyé par l'un des joueurs de bendir. Tout s'est déroulé en quelques secondes. Le faux musicien git sur le sol, le sortilège de Harry l'a atteint avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres tentatives. J'aide les diplomates à se relever puis je me perds dans les deux émeraudes inquiètes qui me guettent.

Il ne nous reste plus que quelques sorts d'amnésie à lancer avant de rentrer. Chez lui ou chez moi. Je veux dormir entre ses bras.

 

Etendu sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse, je sirote un jus d'orange glacé et tout fraichement pressé. Un corps un instant me prive de la chaleur du soleil, de la vision de la piscine et de la ville rouge. Harry s'installe entre mes jambes et se laisse aller en arrière, ses cheveux encore humides rafraîchissent ma poitrine. Je le taquine en posant mon verre glacé dans son cou, il râle pour la forme, le prend, le dépose et ses doigts se mêlent aux miens. Je referme nos bras sur lui. C'est la fin de nos deux semaines à la Mamounia de Marrakech, séjour qui nous a été offert par l'ambassadeur.

— Tu es prêt à rentrer ? me fait-il.

— Si je te réponds non, ça change quelque chose à la donne ?

— Pour le moment, non. Cependant, on peut avoir un avenir différent.

— Un avenir avec une maison retentissant de rires d'enfants qui nous appelleraient "Papa" ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

Je vois son visage qui se ferme une fois de plus. Dès que j'essaie de tempérer sa précipitation, il s'emporte. Je ne suis pas prêt à le partager, pas encore.

— Harry !

— Laisse ! me répond-t-il brusquement en essayant de se relever.

Je le retiens et l'enserre.

— Non ! reste là ! Cette fois tu n'y couperas pas, tu ne me laisses jamais m'expliquer. Tu es mon petit-ami depuis trois mois seulement. Je voudrais profiter encore un long moment de ces instants que nous vivons à deux. Après, si tu veux toujours de moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que cette vie que tu nous imagines. Actuellement, mon appartement est assez grand pour nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Tu me demandes de vivre avec toi ? balbutie-t-il en me fixant.

— Je crois en effet que je t'ai demandé de devenir mon compagnon.

Et sidéré, je l'entends murmurer :

— Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends.

 

 

Note :

(1) : réelle adresse de l'Ambassade du Maroc à Londres.

 

 

 

  
 

 

 


End file.
